Talk:New Hyrule
im not sure if or where this was discussed already but the land in Spirit Tracks is never refered to as New Hyrule nor even Hyrule itself. The only use of Hyrule in the game is used in conjunction with the castle, guards and Zelda Oni Link 20:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Theres also some confusion witht the article. The land was inhabitated before Zelda and the pirates came to Hyrule. The battle with the demon king and spirits happened before they arrived. Oni Link 20:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. But the page is still a nightmare. As I said the people from Hyrule were not the first settlers of the land. It says several times at the beginning of the game that the tracks were there before Zelda and her people, meaning the battle with Malladus happened before they came. Other settlers are mentioned in the prologue but they are not Zelda or her crew. Ill try and reworded it now. Oni Link 20:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: What are these secondary sources, if you don't mind me asking? It's pretty stupid that they'd call the new land Hyrule after the big deal that was made in TWW about "That land will not be Hyrule. It will be YOUR land". "Hyrule Castle" is okay, because it's still the last name of the royal family... but for the entire land to be called Hyrule? Pretty silly. Especially since it was already inhabited. 19:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Obviously stuff thats not in the game, like Nintendo Power. --Ocarina of Time (talk) 20:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well we need to call it something and the game gives no name and when that happens we turn to secondary sorces Oni Link 22:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks is kind of different though. It isnt a direct sequel but it is a clear sequel and not a thorized one like twilight princess and Wina Waker. the game heavily implies that it happens after Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass and since Hyrule was destroyed at the end of Wind Waker it cant be the same land. Oni Link 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) As i said "the land in Spirit Tracks is never refered to as New Hyrule nor even Hyrule itself. The only use of Hyrule in the game is used in conjunction with the castle, guards and Zelda". And i think Hyrule was more then flooded at the end of Wind Waker. The King Wished for it to be washed away and what the beholder wants the triforce must grant Oni Link 01:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) } It is possible but Tetra and her pirates werent the ones who were entrusted with the land. There were settlers before that. At the sotart of the game its said several times that they dont know where the tracks came from and other tings say it as well. Any way we need to call the article something and we know its not the same land as Old Hyrule so calling it New Hyrule seems to be the best way to go. Oni Link 02:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) About my edit... It seems like they didn't give it a name on purpose. At lest three people (including Zelda) call it just The Kingdom at the start of the game. Most of them make sense but Zelda says to Alfonzo he was the best swordsman in all the kingdom. They could of easily given it a name there. :Usually it's Oni who misinterprets things like that...no offense. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh. That IP was me. Oni Link 15:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I was talking about Lisa. --AuronKaizer ' 15:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um? I must've misinterpreted your comment because I don't know what I misinterpreted. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT''']] If youlook in the instruction Manual, on the charchter profiles, is says that cole is chancellor of HYRULE. --Z£L/)A FAN 777 06:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Quote I can not find that quote in a text dump (and the one I use is the inferior American text for the purposes of this site). Can anyone confirm when and in what version she says it? Oni Link 00:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Language On the page it says the main language is Hylian, but I don't see anywhere in the game where someone speaks or writes in Hylian. In Wind Waker, which took place before this, Hylian was considered an ancient language that not many people could understand, so I don't think anyone speaks it in New Hyrule. :From what I understand of Hylian, you are correct; the newest version, "New Hylian syllabary", was the common language just before the Great Flood, and over the however-many hundred years passed from then until TWW, people forgot that language until only a few people understood it (mostly those who had been alive before the flood), so logically, this could not have been the native language of New Hyrule. The page on the subject does a horrible job of explaining this in its current state, though... Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So should it be changed since it is not a Language of New Hyrule? --Perseus Haolysce (talk) 22:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think so, though it's possible we're misunderstanding something. I'll ask one of the other admins about this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC)